


Just Haven't Met You Yet

by Danny_droid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Alec works at a retail store. During one quiet night, he decides to turn the radio on and Michael Bublé's "Haven't Met You Yet" is playing. Without realizing a man had entered the store, Alec starts singing and dancing along with the music and only notices the man when it's too late.





	Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Ya bae Danny is back again with more Malec uwu [my previous Malec fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670903) reached 1k hits in just a few hours, which I'm very happy with, so that inspired me to write more about these two dorks that I love.
> 
> The prompt I based this fanfic on can be found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and I used [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AJmKkU5POA).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a simple man who works the night shifts at a retail store. During one quiet night of May, with the stars and moon shining brightly up above, he decides to turn on an old radio that’s become his good companion – Michael Bublé’s _Haven’t Met You Yet_ was playing. Perfect, everyone loves the classics – or, at least, everyone _should_. The harmonious melody of the song echoed through Alec’s mind, almost as if Michael Bublé was relating Alec’s whole life story in the song – being heartbroken so many times he lost count; coming up with a million excuses to justify his aching heart; wanting to find the one…

 

With a sigh, the Lightwood closed his eyes and appreciated the song and, at some point, even got up and started to dance and sing along, using a deodorant as a microphone. “ _Oh, you know that will all turn out. And you’ll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get. Yeah, I just haven’t met you yet_ ,” Alec started spinning round and round, arms stretched wide, smile on his face. “ _Oh, I just haven’t met you yet. Oh, I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get. I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. I just haven’t met you yet. Such a good day. I just haven’t met you yet_ ,” he ended the song with a laugh, eyes closed, fingers pointing in the direction of the door. The song had ended and a new one was already playing when he finally opened his eyes, gasping when, instead of an empty store, he looked right at a man who was staring at him with a smile. Alec felt his face heat up – he was probably blushing _really_ hard. “Oh.”

 

“Good evening,” said that man, smiling brighter as he noticed Alec’s burning cheeks.

 

“Huh – H-Hi… Good evening,” Alec scratched his neck, putting his _deodorant-microphone_ back in its place. “How, huh, how can I help you?”

 

“Well, to begin with, I’d like to say you have a beautiful voice.”

 

“Oh, huh, thanks.”

 

“And,” the man continued, “I’d like to know if you’re single, _Alec_.”

 

“How do you – oh, right. Name tag.”

 

The _mysterious_ _man_ nodded and looked expectantly at Alec, eyebrow arched. “I still want to know if you’re single or not.”

 

“Huh –” Alec scratched his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m single.”

 

The other hummed pleased. “That’s good to know.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes. I’d also like to know if, besides getting this makeup kits, I could also get your number.”

 

“My number?!” the Lightwood blurted out, face heating up _even_ _more_ , which made the man laugh heartily.

 

“Yes, honey, your phone number.”

 

“ _Holy crap, he wants my number and he called me ‘honey’_ ,” Alec whispered as he packed up what the man went there to buy. He cleared his throat and did his best to look seductively at the man. “Only if I can also get yours, handsome,” was his poor attempt at flirting. The man just started to laugh loudly and Alec felt a knot in his chest, embarrassment _filling_ his body. “I – I’m so sorry, I’m _terrible_ at flirting and I ju –”

 

“No, no, please don’t think I’m laughing at you,” the man put his hand on top of Alec’s closed fists. “I just found your attempt at flirting _extremely_ adorable. My name is Magnus Bane, by the way, and you can _definitely_ have my number.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Great. Great, yeah, that’s great.”

 

The m – _Magnus_ laughed again, dark eyes twinkling fondly in Alec’s direction as they exchanged phone numbers. Alec blushed once he noticed Magnus had put his name as _Magnus <3_, regretting putting his own as _Alec Lightwood_.

 

“So…” the Lightwood started. “How do I know if you’re _actually_ interested in me or if you’re just a serial killer trying to seduce me to rob and kill me afterwards?”

 

“You don’t. Guess you’ll have to come with me and find out,” Magnus winked at him.

 

“Come with you?”

 

“Yes,” Magnus clapped their hands together. “I suppose your shift is about to end and it’s such a beautiful night… We should go out and watch the stars.”

 

Alec thought for a while. Would it be a good idea to go outside, in the dark, completely alone with a stranger he just met? Well, how many chances would Alec have of meeting someone so handsome and apparently interested in him? So, that’s what made the shop clerk take his next decision.

 

“That sounds nice,” he agreed. “And my shift ends in like… ten minutes.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Alec nodded and hurried to finish everything he needed before going outside with Magnus. Many could say that action was reckless, but Alec couldn’t care less – maybe, _just maybe_ , he had _finally_ found someone who would _make him work so they could work to work it out_ and Alec couldn’t be more thankful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated <3
> 
> Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3
> 
> May the Angel be with you,  
> Danny.


End file.
